


When the Sea Sings

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Movie Reference, Not Related, Singing, The Prayer by Celine Dion and Andrea Brocelli, but still, just inspiration, mer!papyrus, no au, opera - Freeform, sailor!sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Sans loves to sneak away to hear the sea sing





	When the Sea Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while I know. I am sorry, RL has been bad on top of losing a lot of motivation to write and draw for UT. I still love it, but after some tumblr related discourse and what not I just...have a hard time wanting to sit down and produce, and for that I really am sorry. 
> 
> However! Things have been looking up, multi chapter stuff is slowly getting it's word counts touched and hopefully we'll see some progress :D Thank you all for the support over these months, it made coming back a lot easier <3
> 
> Papyrus' words are in Italics, the song theyre singing is The Prayer from quest for camelot by Celine Dion and Andrea Brocelli, aaaand theres a little reference in there somewhere for you guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading my lil mini story here XD Enjoy!

Sans came here often and always under the shroud of night. It was the only time he could hear it. That sweet, echoing harmony that caressed the cliffscape, waves crashing against the craggy rocks creating the orchestra that lifted the beautiful song to all new heights.

 

Sans slowed his approach as the singing grew louder. This was always the tricky part for him. When he first heard the singing, it had captivated him in an almost possessive manner. He had to know who it was, he had to know WHAT it was! But as hurried feet carried him forward, the singing was gone in an instant. Sans scanned over the rocky keep but his mystery singer was gone and he was left in the cold with only the sorrowful drift of the waves to guide him back to the tavern he was frequented. 

 

He knew better now though. He knew his singer was shy and would flee if they sensed even the smallest bit of attention on them. Sans knew to remove his shoes so the heavy soles of his work boots wouldn’t crunch the rocks and shells hidden beneath the sand, to only move when the waves hit the rocks to further conceal his footsteps. Many would be shocked to see the effort dedicated into not sneaking up on his singer, as Sans was not known to be a particularly active monster but he found that he would go through much worse to hear the captivating song of his muse.

 

And to lay eyes on them was an even more precious treat so Sans concentrated his efforts to moving efficiently through the sand. Step by step, waiting for each wave to fall so he could move closer before halting once more.

 

“ _ La luce che tu hai _ …” Sans could hear it clearly now

 

“ _ Nel cuore resterà _ …” The words felt like the came alive as his muse sung

 

“ _ A ricordarci che _ …” The beautiful tone swirling around him, coaxing the words he studied for months now forward.

 

“ _ Eterna stella sei _ …” But he refused, he couldn’t scare his muse, not now.

 

“ _ Nella mia preghiera _ …” He had to resist. 

 

He had to…

 

He…

 

“ _ Lead us to a place _ ,” Sans’ sockets went wide, the foreign language gone and replaced with one he could immediately decipher “ _ Guide us with your grace _ …” 

 

“Give us faith so we’ll be safe.” 

 

The soft gasp was enough to alert Sans to his foul. He had sung, out loud, with his muse well within earshot. Perched on the rocky shoreline, his muse straightened. His eyes were bright orange and stricken with shock. 

 

But he didn’t flee.

 

Sans bowed his head as he approached, mentally kicking himself for letting his presence be known. It was only a matter of time before the creature ran from him, but if he could just coax out a few more notes.

 

“We ask that life be kind.” he had lost his place in the song but still hoped his muse would sing along “And watch us from above.”

 

“ _ Ognuno trovi amor _ .”

 

“We hope each soul will find.” Sans couldn’t believe it, stars he couldn’t believe it!

 

“ _ Intorno e dentro sé _ .” His muse was singing with him, he was staying to sing with him!

 

“Another soul to love.” Sans  watched as long arms curled around and pulled the long, skeletal body away from its watery escape. His muse watched him, carefully but with interest. Sans continued to sing, without his partner this time, slowly inching closer than as his muse did. He kept his eyes down so he wouldn’t scare them, taking chance peeks when he could until…

 

“ _ That’s close enough _ .” The words snapped his mind from the song and his head up to his beautiful muse, sleek bones accented with shimmering topaz and orange fins. Sans couldn’t take his eyes off him, he was absolutely breathtaking. “ _ I’ve seen you _ .” Sans couldn’t hide his flinch at being caught.

 

“Heh, um, yea, I just...it’s because, um-”

 

His muse flashed a wide smile “ _ My name is Papyrus _ .” and Sans became elated.

 

He had a name.

 

“Nice, um” he cleared his throat to shake the grips of shock off “Sorry, nice to meet you, Papyrus. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” Papyrus’ smile grew even wider

 

He pulled himself forward, “ _ Another skeleton _ !  _ And with such a _ -!”

 

“SANS?!” Someone called out in the distance. Sans zipped around just long enough to see Papyrus retreating into the water.

 

He rushed forward, “Wait! Papyrus, wait!”

 

“Sans! Where are you my dear!?” A new voice called and it pushed the mer-skeleton even further into the surf. There were a few more, quieter than the first ones but still loud enough for Papyrus to treat them as a threat. Before Sans could stop him, he was splashing away in the water with only the vibrant glow of his fins to mark where he was heading. By the time he caught his breath, the townspeople had caught up with him. He had made an error in his haste to see Papyrus, he hadn’t checked in.

 

The level of regret he felt could not be placed in words. He had thought this was perfect, that this would be the night he got to spend with his muse, yet here he was. Alone and bitter because he had made such a frustrating error in his excitement. He was poked and shook by his friends to ensure he was okay, giving them simple “yeses” and “nos” with no intent on speaking further.

 

Sans sulked along the shoreline and peered out to the ocean one last time. Even in the dark blanket of the night sky, Sans could no longer see the trail of topaz and orange that made up Papyrus’ fins. He watched the horizon’s line, praying to the stars that he would get just one last glimpse of his muse.

 

A sudden torrent of  wind pushed against them, the townspeople gasped at the crisp air that chilled their skin and the howl that rumbled their bones, but Sans heard what words. The words beneath the howl of wind.

 

“ _ Come find me _ ,” Papyrus’ voice laced the wind with its sweet tone “ _ When you cross that line, come find me...Sans _ .” 

 

Sans now had a new reason to look forward to his voyages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this guys, youre all awesome! 
> 
> Take care!


End file.
